Como decirte que te amo
by waterflowerofcerulean
Summary: Len no la reconoce en cuanto la ve y cree que ella es... Cap 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Él no solía visitar esos lugares por dos motivos, el primero, podía tener a la chica que quisiera en el momento que quisiera; el segundo, no le gustaba el ambiente de _esos_ bares. Pero por motivos de negocios, había terminado en un bar donde la principal atracción eran las hermosas chicas que desfilaban sobre un escenario, bailando sensualmente y bastante ligeras de ropa. Era típico de los hombres de negocios terminar las juntas administrativas que habían llegado a buen fin, en lugares así, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Aunque le desagradaban esos tipos, era su fortuna familiar la que estaba en juego (cosa que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, a él le interesaba ser fuerte, ser el mejor shaman, poco tenía que ver el negocio con sus intereses, pero bueno, de alguna forma se sentía obligado a hacerlo). El calor del lugar sumado al estupor provocado por el vino, lo habían sumergido en una profunda confusión. Ahora miraba a una chica en particular -la única que había llamado su atención desde que entró al lugar- mientras su mente y su hombría le jugaban una mala pasada.

- Creo que el señor Tao ha encontrado a la chica a la cual llevar al hotel esta noche.- Dijo uno de los hombres ahí presentes, de al rededor de 40 años. Len creía que eran todos unos fracasados y que no estaría hablando con ellos de no ser por el hecho de que su padre había comprado una de su empresas y lo mandaba a él en representación suya.

- No digas idioteces, además en este bar no son prostitutas, simplemente están aquí animando el lugar.

- Es que no lo sabe? Todo es comprable en este mundo. Es un pensamiento al cual se tiene que acostumbrar, señor Tao. Es más, creo que con el buen negocio que acabamos de hacer, nosotros podríamos invitarle esta noche, eres joven, 23 años? Debes disfrutar! Acabas de hacer un buen negocio, podría terminar la noche dándose un pequeño gusto.- Dijo otro de los hombres, este más joven que el anterior, pero ante los ojos de Len, igual de desagradable. Hey, mesero! Podría hablar con el dueño? Tengo una oferta que hacerle.

Len no entendía mucho de la situación, volvió a mirar a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en un costado del escenario. Su cabello negro caía hasta su cintura expuesta. Un top negro, una pequeña falda del mismo color y unas medias de red eran las únicas prendas que la muchacha llevaba. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y estaban hablando con otro hombre, el dueño del lugar seguramente, intentando negociar por la muchacha. Seguro que eso pasaba seguido, pensó Len. No tenía ganas de discutir con los idiotas con los que había negociado y tampoco quería quedar mal frente a ellos, así que aceptó la oferta. Además, lo cierto era que tanto mirar a la muchacha había despertado un extraño y fuerte deseo en él. De repente, vio cómo el dueño del bar se acercaba a hablarle a la muchacha al oído, ella hizo una expresión que Len no pudo decifrar, pero definitivamente no se mostraba de acuerdo con el trato que habían hecho con su cuerpo. Hablaron unos minutos, en los cuales Len pudo sentía que sus socios le hablaban sobre lo bien que la iba a pasar, sobre su buen gusto en cuanto chicas, y demás cosas que no podía terminar de entender porque súbitamente todo le zumbaba. "No debí haber tomado tanto" pensaba.

La chica se acercó su mesa, con cara compungida, pero aún así, se buena manera. Se sentó en el regazo de Len y por un momento se miraron a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, su tez era blanca como la nieve, y de cerca era aún más hermosa. Len jamás había visto a una chica tan bonita, y su cuerpo tembló de deseo en cuanto la sintió sentarse sobre él. La chica se le acercó y le susurró algo referente a irse lo más rápido posible. Parecía nerviosa, cosa que provocaba ternura en el chino y a la vez lo hacía desearla más.

- Un momento, preciosa.- Dijo con un tono seductor que en raras ocasiones había utilizado. -Debo terminar unos asun...

- Pero, señor Tao, por favor, no deje esperando a la hermosura que lo acompaña, vayase ya. El negocio ya está cerrado.

Pilika palideció al escuchar el apellido del hombre que había pagado por pasar la noche con ella. Tao? Le había resultado familiar su rostro al acercarse, pero realmente no se había fijado mucho en él (no solía mirar mucho a los hombres que frecuentaban el bar). a ella le pagaban por mostrarse un poco y mover el trasero, pero esa noche las cosas habían ido más allá... y de todas las personas que podrían haber llegado allí esa noche, se encontraba sobre Len Tao. Una mezcla de verguenza y tristeza la embargaron. Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a su jefe, odiaba su vida, pero en ese momento más que nunca. Se volteó a verlo a la cara y pensó que, más allá del miedo que sentía, podría haber sido mucho peor. El hecho de que un conocido la encontrase en aquel lugar la avergonzaba, pero seguramente Len no la reconocería e iba a tener que improvisar... La verdad era que no sabía qué iba a hacer. En eso, sintió una palmada en la cadera, como en señal de que se levante. Así lo hizo y contempló al joven despedirse de sus socios, y luego lo siguió hasta su auto, sin cruzar palabra.

Una vez en el auto, sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos, Pilika temerosa, esperando que de un momento a otro Len la reconociera y Len, lejano a esta posibilidad, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar. Había estado con varias chicas, algunas de ellas habían sido intentos de pareja fallados impuestos por su padre y otras chicas con las que había salido casualmente, pero era la primera vez que estaba con una chica que se lo tomaba como un "trabajo" y eso lo hacía no saber cómo reaccionar. Pilika notó la tensión en él, y si bien era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, sí había tenido que tener que hacer "contacto" con algunos de los clientes frecuentes del bar, no pasaba nunca de unos besos en el cuello, unos masajes... pero bueno, era una forma de romper el hielo. Se acercó lentamente a Len y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con la nariz y le daba pequeños besos, que hacían que Len soltase algún que otro suspiro. Él la tomó de la cintura y acercó la cara de ella a suya, para poder besarla. Se besaron con pasión y ternura a la vez, él se encontraba ya bastante excitado y pensaba en todas las cosas que podría hacer con ella al llegar al hotel. Cosa que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que todavía estaban en el auto, así que, con dificultad se autocontroló y suavemente alejó a la chica de su lado. La miró y le sonrió sensualmente, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose las labios. Rayos, realmente le gustaba! No era algo que hubiese esperado e incluso eso la confundía aún más. Desde que conoció al amigo de su hermano que había sentido algo por él, algo no tan fuerte como un enamoramiento y muy inocente para llegar a ser deseo. Pero ahora ya no tenía 12 años, tenía 19, y no podía evitar querer continuar con lo que había empezado. Sin embargo, y esto la torturaba, él la veía simplemente como a una puta. No quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. En esto pensaba la muchacha mientras su acompañante manejaba hacia el hotel en el cual se hospedaba.

- Oye...- Dijo de repente. - Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Pilika se sonrojó y lo miró como pidiéndole perdón.

- Realmente creo que ya te he visto antes, pero a la vez siento que nunca en mi vida había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Eso sí era extraño, ella jamás pensó que Len era de esa clase de hombre que hablaba con tanta soltura. Aunque tampoco creía que fuese el tipo de hombre que iba por una mujer a un bar, así que llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no lo conocía.

- No vas a hablarme?

- No es eso, es que... es que... todo esto es muy extraño.

- Para mí también lo es. Es la primera vez que estoy en esta situación y realmente no sé cómo actuar. Lo siento.

- (?) No tienes que... disculparte.- Dijo Pilika y río. -Yo tampoco sé cómo actuar, de cualquier manera...

Llegaron. Subieron hasta el 4to piso en silencio y al entrar, Len sacó un vino blanco y unas copas y sirvió para ambos. Bebieron un poco, también en silencio, cuando repentinamente Len se acercó a ella e hizo que se pare de la silla, le tomó la cara con las manos y se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Eres hermosa. Te lo habrán dicho cientos de veces, pero realmente lo eres.

La miró a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y temblar. Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con menos tensión y más deseo. Len se quitó la camisa con un rápido movimiento y comenzó lentamente a sacarle el corset corto que tenía puesto, encontrándose con los senos descubiertos de la muchacha, lo cual provocó que esta se sonrojara más e intentase cubrirse con las manos, cosa que él impidió quitándolas y ubicándolas alrededor de su cuello. Aprovechó esto para acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba rozando así sus cuerpos y comenzó a besar ahora él su cuello, haciendo que ella se relaje cada vez más. Él bajó en dirección a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a mordisquearlo suavemente, lo que provocó que ella lanzase unos pequeños gemidos, que solo aumentaron la excitación del joven. La llevó hasta la cama y la recostó en ella, sacándose los pantalones antes de ubicarse sobre ella para continuar besándola. Sus manos fueron directamente a su falda, y habilmente se la quitó. Para Pilika, todo ocurría demasiado rápido. El poco vino que había tomado había hecho su efecto y estaba bastante más desinhibida, pero aún así le costaba seguirle el ritmo al muchacho. Acariciaba su espalda y amagaba con sacarle el boxer, pero no se terminaba de animar. Aun así, a Len no parecía molestarle este hecho, y continuaba devorando su boca, y apretando uno de sus senos con una mano. La otra la dirigió hacia sus bragas, y comenzó a tocarla por arriba de estas... La joven no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito pero a la vez había algo que no la terminaba de convencer.

- Es.. espera, Leeen.

Él se detuvo en el acto y la miró a los ojos, extrañado.

- Creo que en ningún momento te dije mi nombre, o sí?

Pilika, que estaba ya de por sí bastante agitada y colorada, palideció de golpe y se agitó más.

- Lo siento... yo...

Len la miró atentamente, queriendo descifrar quién era la chica que tenía adelante. Realmente le resultaba conocida pero, de dónde?

- Dime, quién eres, dime tu nombre...

- Pi.. Pilika.- Respondió, luego de titubear.

Len puso cara de desconcierto, mirándola más penetrante, pero en el acto cayó en la cuenta, era la hermana pequeña de HoroHoro! Por dios, había crecido mucho pero su cara tenía aún los mismos rasgos, incluso la inocencia en su mirada era la misma. Estaba convencido de que la hubiese reconocido en el acto si su cabello hubiese sido de su color original.

- Lo siento, yo.. te reconocí en el bar, cuando te llamaron por tu apellido. Tenía la esperanza de que no me reconozcas y hacer como si esto nunca hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros- Dijo, mientras se sentaba y buscaba su minúsculo corset, cosa que los nervios le impedían. - Te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda. sabes? yo solo recibo el 10% de las propinas que me dan los cliente y aunque esta sea la primera vez que me pagan por algo así, ya que usualmente las chicas del bar no nos vamos con los clientes, no creo que sea la excepción. Lo siento.

- Diablos! No quiero el dinero, Pilika, de cualquier forma no era mío, y no me interesaría ni aunque lo fuese.- Dijo, mientras se pasa la mano por la cara, sentándose el también.- Me lo hubieses dicho de antemano y toda esta situación no hubiese ocurrido... Es la primera vez que estás .. en esta .. situación?

- ... sí.

- Pero no me refiero .. con un cliente, es decir, alguna vez haz estado con...

- No.- Contestó la chica antes de que terminara la pregunta. - Soy virgen, si a eso te refieres. Dijo, no sin algo de pena.

- Lo lamento. En serio...

- Está bien, me dejé llevar, además... no pasó nada malo ni mucho menos. Tú no sabías, es decir, menuda decepción. Creo que estas no eran tus expectativas para esta nocha, ja.

Ella ya se había vestido y estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando el chino le hizo otra pregunta.

- Por qué trabajas ahí?

- Porque estoy sola y no tengo otro remedio, mi hermano desapareció hace años en una tormenta y como sabrás, éramos huérfanos. se podría decir que me engañaron. En fin.. adiós.

- No! No te vayas. Quedate! No tienes que volver a trabajar ahí. Yo tengo dinero. Demasiado, quizás. Quedate.


	2. Chapter 2

Pilika había decidido quedarse con Len, después de todo, el muchacho se había mostrado amable con ella, y era preferible eso a quedarse en la calle. Aunque, por lo sucedido aquella noche, ambos sentían un poco de vergüenza, ninguno de los dos se mostraba incómodo con la situación de quedarse solos el resto de la noche. Len le había dado una de sus camisas a Pilika, así ella podía estarse más cómoda. La camisa le llegaba a los muslos y le quedaba bastante holgada, a pesar de esto a ella no se mostró avergonzada de estar semidesnuda. Quizá su trabajo de bailarina erótica le había hecho perder el pudor, al menos eso pensó Len.

- Puedes dormir en la cama, sabes? Yo dormiré en el sillón.- Dijo Len.

- No quiero ser una molestia...

- Qué dices? No es molestia dormir en el sillón.

- No me refiero solo a eso...

- Pilika, escúchame, yo te ofrecí que te quedaras y eso significa que no es molestia.

- Está bien.- Dijo la joven y fue a abrazarlo. Si bien la extraña situación les había bajado el alcohol, la chica seguía algo mareada y hacía este tipo de cosas que no haría en otro momento. Len se sonrojó y no evadió el abrazo, pero tampoco se lo devolvió. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil. Mentalmente, revivió lo ocurrido y su sonrojo aumentó, así como el calor en su cuerpo. Esa chica lo había cautivado en cuanto la vió y jamás creyó que se tratase de la hermana de su amigo. Pensar en eso le hizo caer en la cuenta de que...

- Oye, Pilika... qué le sucedió a HoroHoro?

La chica, al oír esto, soltó al muchacho y fue a sentarse al sofá. La habitación era pequeña y tenía una mesa ratona con pequeños sillones al rededor, un mueble con un televisor frente a estas. Un poco más al fondo había un sofá-cama y una cama de una plaza. Era una especie de comedor/habitación. Había también un pasillo que conducía al baño. A pesar de ser pequeño, se veía todo bastante lujoso.

- Un día se fue de casa, a las montañas, y jamás regresó. Salí a buscarlo pero no lo encontré, además yo no puedo adentrarme tanto en las montañas como él. Estuve un mes sola en casa hasta que se me ocurrió venir a esta ciudad, ya que aquí vivía un viejo amigo de mi hermano, pero se ve que se mudó o no sé, porque no encontré su casa... ni a mi hermano.

- Y cómo fue que conseguiste un trabajo... así?

- Yo no conseguí el trabajo, el trabajo me consiguió, podría decirse.- Dijo y soltó una risa sarcástica entre dientes. -Yo no tenía dinero ni para volver a mi casa ni para vivir aquí, cuando me encontré con el dueño del bar. Me dijo que me daría un lugar para vivir si trabajaba para él. Y así fue, porque además de ser dueño del bar, en la misma cuadra tiene unos departamentos. Ahí vivimos muchas de las chicas que trabajan en el bar...

Len la escuchó con la atención que su cansancio le permitía. Quería ayudarla a irse de allí, podría darle el dinero para que vuelva a su casa. Quizá HoroHoro ya estuviese allí, preocupado por su ausencia. De cualquier forma, no podrían hacer nada a las 4 de la madrugada. Le dijo a Pilika que él iba a ayudarla y se ve que ella le creyó, porque lo abrazó de nuevo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Es hora de dormir.- Le dijo al oído Len.

- Sí...- Pilika no quería tener que soltarlo, quería abrazarlo siempre, quería detener el tiempo y que todo se redujera a eso. No entendía porqué el chino le daba tanta seguridad pero se sentía bien así. Él por su parte se sentía muy cómodo con ella, le gustaban los gestos cariñosos con los que ella se le había acercado y disfrutaba de su compañía. Aunque había sido extraña la manera de encontrarse, él estaba contento con la forma en la que se dieron las cosas.

Pilika se recostó en la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormida; Len, por su parte, preparó el sofá-cama, que estaba frente a la cama, y al acostarse se quedó mirando a la joven ainu.

"_En qué te has metido, Tao?_" se preguntó a sí mismo, al notar que no podía quitar vista de la muchacha dormida.

Hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecer los 2 reviews :3 Y quiero comentarle a quienes lean esto que en realidad yo tengo otra cuenta, con la que estoy trabajando en otras dos historias (también LxP), pasa que cuando me quise loggar con esas para hacer esta historia no pude! Y creí que la había perdido para siempre xD entonces m hic una cuenta nueva. Luego pude acceder a la anterior, y me quedó esta historia colgada. En fin, mi otra cuenta es tatchan ekis, si están interesados o si les gusta esta pareja (es difícil encontrar fics de esta, creo que leí todos), ahí hay otras dos n.n

R & R please! Su review puede hacerme un poco más feliz, colabore con esta pobre alma ¿?¿?

XoXo, tengan un lindo día!


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Pilika se levantó temprano y le tomó tiempo asimilar dónde estaba. Miraba el techo, era un techo que no conocía, pero tenía miedo de voltearse a ver el resto de la habitación. Desde que su hermano había desaparecido, se asustaba de cosas sin sentido. Volteó en un ataque de valor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y con lentitud los abrió para encontrarse con la figura del joven shaman, dormido, sin camisa. Instantáneamente, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordó cómo se había sentido en sus brazos y por un momento deseó que eso volviese a suceder. El chico había de repente aparecido en su vida y la había sacado de su condición, era como si con su llegada ella hubiese vuelto a tener esperanzas en cambiar su forma de vivir, en que todo se mejore. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que, a pesar de estar mirando al chico, ni se dio cuenta de que había despertado.

- Qué me ves? - Preguntó medio dormido.

- Nada! Solo pensaba.

- Qué pensabas?

- En que... tengo que agradecerte, Len Tao.

- No, realmente es un gusto para mí que estés conmigo... en serio.

Ambos se sonrojaron y quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo que fue roto cuando, después de unos momentos, Pilika propuso levantarse para desayunar. El chino rápidamente se vistió mientras Pilika se arreglaba en el baño, pensando que no tenía nada de ropa que ponerse, salvo la que usaba en el bar, pero no podía bajar al salón del hotel a desayunar con esa pinta.

- Creo que no iré a desayunar...- Dijo, sin salir del baño.

- Por qué?

- Porque no tengo qué ponerme. Sé que suena cliché, pero es la realidad, literalmente no tengo qué ponerme.

- Diablos! Aguarda aquí, iré a comprarte algo.

- Para desayunar?

- No! Para vestirte y luego iremos a desayunar.

- No, Len! Ya haces demasiado por mí como para que además me compres ropa. No puedo aceptar eso.

- No te estoy preguntando. Ya regreso.

Esta conversación sucedió mientras Pilika se arreglaba, se limpió el maquillaje de la noche anterior y maquilló levemente y se ató el cabello en una trenza, y cuando salió del baño, Len ya no estaba en el cuarto. _"Qué vergüenza, no puedo permitir que haga tanto por mí" _pensó, mientras se mordía el labio. No habían pasado 20 minutos, en los cuales Pilika se había mirado al espejo como mínimo 5 veces (_"por qué quiero verme linda.. para él?"_), cuando Len abrió la puerta de la habitación con una bolsa.

- Me hubiese gustado traerte más cosas, pero no sé qué talla tienes ni tampoco sé mucho sobre tus gustos.

Repentinamente había comenzado a sentir mucha vergüenza, y qué si no le gustaba lo que le eligió? como era él, eso sería una patada a su orgullo. Miró a la chica, se veía muy bien con el peinado que se había hecho, estaba mucho más natural y fresca que el día anterior y, al restarle ese aspecto erótico, parecía una muñequita.

Pilika tomó las bolsas y, sin haber mirado siquiera, le agradeció sonrojada.

- No debiste...

- Callate y mira.

No lo dijo de mala manera, pero aún así sonó muy arisco. Pilika notó que el chico estaba nervioso y le sonrió. Saco de la bolsa un solero azul oscuro floreado. Era realmente muy bonito y seguro le quedaba. Volvió al baño y salió con su nueva ropa puesta. Le quedaba muy bien, tanto que Len no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La chica que lo había seducido en un primer momento, ahora le despertaba nuevas sensaciones. Le gustaba estar con la chica, le gustaba el hecho de haberle comprado un vestido que le quedaba tan bien, le gustaba saber que iban a desayunar juntos. Y después, quién sabe? La había tenido tan cerca que ahora lo recordaba y le parecía imposible. Ahora lo recordaba y quería que se repitiera. Pilika decía algo sobre el vestido, mientras lo abrazaba en señal de agradecimiento y él no podía dejar de pensar en la noche -inconclusa- que habían pasado y en si alguna vez podría llegar a repetirse.

- Vamos?.- Preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisita, poniendo su cara frente a la de él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-... cla.. ro...- Le contestó algo confundido.

El día transcurrió sin más emociones, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la pasaban bien juntos y extrañamente parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. A pesar del contraste en sus personalidades, se sabían entender. Luego de desayunar habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y después de eso Len le dijo que tenía que terminar con unos asuntos, aburridos papeles por lo que Pilika pudo ver, así que ella miró televisión y a Len alternadamente. Cuando llegó la noche, Len le comentó a Pilika las cosas que tenía en mente sobre lo que deberían hacer. Había estado pensando mucho en la chica, en su situación y en especial en HoroHoro, qué habría sucedido con él?

- Oye, creo que mañana deberíamos partir para Hokkaido, quizás tu hermano esté allí...

- Quizá...

- Arriba ese ánimo.. todo va a salir bien.

- Me recuerdas a Yoh. Len... cuando vayamos a mi casa... me dejarás sola, o sea, si debes irte a China o a donde sea que vayas, está bien.. es solo que...

- Me quedaré contigo si así lo quieres.- Sentenció el joven.

- En serio?- Lo miró con ojos que Len catalogó en su mente como "ojos de perrito mojado".

- Sí... no podría dejar sola a una chica, como verás, soy todo un caballero.

La muchacha río divertida y le estampó un beso en la mejilla. A Len le sorprendía que ella sea tan suelta, tan afectuosa. Le gustaba que así sea, pero le causaba remordimiento saber que él no podía mostrarse de esa manera; durante ese día le habían quedado dos cosas claras sobre la chica, la primera era que su forma de ser y de expresarse era completamente opuesta a la suya y la segunda que le encantaban desde sus ojos color mar hasta sus piernas, que el vestido que él le había regalado dejaba descubiertas. Pero no sabía como encarar la situación, no podía decirle de repente que le gustaba y tampoco podía actuar así como así, se tendría que conformar con el confuso recuerdo de la noche anterior y cargar con la duda de si esa sensación que había comenzado a sentir por ella sería recíproca o no.

Por su parte la chica estaba en una situación parecida, solo que ella sí sabía que el muchacho en cuestión sí se sentía atraído de alguna manera por ella, pero aún así no podía más que abrazarlo o besarlo cariñosamente, como amigos podría decirse. Y realmente él estaba siendo un amigo para ella, le había demostrado que le importaba ayudarla y eso significaba mucho para ella. Después de todo, Len no era un mal chico y eso ella lo sabía, era algo frío, pero con ella se estaba mostrando de una forma en la que nadie nunca lo había visto.

Len también estaba consciente de este cambio ante la chica, nunca había sentido tanto interés por el bienestar de alguien, salvo por su hermana a la cual no le podía decir que no a nada de lo que le pidiese. Algo así le pasaba con Pilika, quería estar con ella y acompañarla siempre que ella lo necesitase. Y definitivamente ahora lo necesitaba y él no iba a dejarla sola. La miró y vio que ella tenía la vista perdida y una expresión triste.

- Qué sucede? - Preguntó con tal suavidad que ni él mismo reconoció su voz.

- Solo.. estoy cansada... podemos dormir ya?

- Puedes dormir cuando quieras. Yo también estoy cansado, de todos modos.

Pilika se recostó en la cama y Len fue a apagar las luces, y al acostarse en el sillón sintió que Pilika estaba llorando. No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, no quería que llore, pero cómo podía él hacerla sentir bien?

- No, no, no. No llores.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a oscuras a la cama y se sentaba en el borde de esta. - Qué pasa? Quieres que hablemos? Por favor, no llores.

- No te preocupes por mí, Len.- Le dijo entre sollozos la chica. - Es solo que... esto de ir mañana a mi hogar... extraño... extraño a mi hermano.

- Entiendo. Pero te juro que lo vamos a encontrar. Si mañana no llega a estar allí, pues lo buscaremos en otro lado. No puede haber desaparecido...

- Pe.. pero, y si.. y si.. le pasó algo... malo?

- No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso, de verdad, te prometo que lo encontraremos.

Al decir esto la abrazó por arriba de las sábanas y sintió que Pilika le devolvía el abrazo e incluso jalaba de su espalda para aferrarse más a él. Sintió los húmedos labios de la chica en su mejilla, luego otro beso al lado del anterior, luego otro justo en la comisura de sus labios. Len se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía la cara empapada y que, de hecho, seguía llorando. Pero no dejaba de besarlo, y aunque había llegado hasta ahí, parecía no animarse a darle un beso en la boca. Así que, un tanto confundido por la situación en la cual la chica decidió acercarse de esa forma a él, pero a la vez más exasperado por su indecisión, la tomó del cabello y la besó él.

:::...:::..::..::...:::...:::...::::...:::...:::

Es tarde! Tengo que dormir que mañana me toca gimnasio y universidad u.u Lo dejo acá porque soy mala mala más que mala (en realidad se me terminó la inspiración)  
Este capi me quedó un poco más largo que el anterior n.n Creo que quedó medio gomoso igual, necesitaba hacer el puente entre todo lo que pasó hasta ahora y el viaje a Hokkaido, que será el próximo capi. Además es más bien una prolongación del anterior que me había quedado cortísimo.  
Gracias por los reviews! Realmente hacen que me de más ganas de continuarla, aunque dejé colgadas las otras dos, las cuales tmb quiero continuar ¬¬U Por cierto, nunca pregunto esto pero, qué les gustaría que pasara? En lo personal soy una romántica perdida, pero no sé, diganme qué les gustaría leer y bueno, me ayudarían a encontrar ideas, al margen de la que ya tengo.

Saludos! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

El chico podía sentir que la cara de la muchacha estaba completamente empapada y que, de hecho, seguía llorando mientras lo besaba. Es más, había sido ella quien profundizó el beso. El joven no lo podía creer, desde el momento en el que se encontró con Pilika, había sentido que estaba en trance, como si se tratase de un sueño del cual no podía salir. Y ahora, ella lo estaba besando de nuevo. Quizá no en las condiciones que él hubiese preferido, es decir, hubiese sido genial si ella no estuviese llorando pero, qué diablos? así y todo, el beso era perfecto. Ella lo tomó de la cara y lo separó de sí, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

- Duerme conmigo. Por favor...

Su cara no solo estaba húmeda, sino que también estaba extremadamente roja. Estaba algo agitada, tanto por el llanto como por el beso, pero su abatimiento no le impidió hacer su petición de manera clara.

- Recuéstate aquí a mi lado y duerme conmigo...

Lo decía con voz muy baja y algo triste. Su cara también oscilaba entre la angustia y el atrevimiento. Sus ojitos celestes lo miraban de una forma irresistible, cómo decirle que no? o mejor dicho, _por qué_ decirle que no? Si lo que más había deseado en todo el día era volver a estar cerca de su cuerpo, volver a sentirla. Y aunque las intenciones de la muchacha no fuesen las que él hubiese deseado, la sola idea de dormir a su lado le gustaba bastante. Además, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba que él la acompañase, y él no se iba a permitir excederse porque era, ante todo, un caballero. Sin siquiera contestarle a la muchacha, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en boxers y así se acostó junto a ella. Algo que a ambos les resultaba extraño era la confianza con la que se habían manejado. Ella tenía puesta la camisa de Len y ropa interior, y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ponerse unos cortos para dormir junto a ella. Y ninguno de los dos parecía reparar en el asunto, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro como para preocuparse por la vergüenza o el pudor.

En el medio del silencio, Len estaba recostado sobre su espalda prácticamente tieso e inmóvil. No eran precisamente los nervios lo que lo mantenían así, temía que al acercarse mucho a la chica, el cuerpo le jugase una mala pasada. Pero Pilika no pareció tener esto en cuenta cuando lentamente pasó su mano por su pecho, luego por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, y ejerciendo algo de presión, acercó su cara hacia ella y le dio un leve beso. "Buenas noches", le susurró y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cara en el hombro de él. _"Será una larga noche"_, se dijo para sí el shaman.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que se refregara los ojos antes de poder abrirlos. La blanca habitación brillaba tanto con los rayos solares de la mañana, que la muchacha se despertó algo enceguecida. Bostezó y estiró los brazos para luego sentarse en la cama. El chico que se había dormido a su lado ahora ya no estaba allí y, al notarlo, se apoderó de ella una desesperación tan inexplicable como repentina.

-LEEEEEN!- Gritó y automáticamente el chico salió del baño.

-Hola.- Le dijo. -Vístete, nos vamos. Arreglé con el piloto del avión que en una hora partimos.

-Está bien...

Desayunaron rápidamente y partieron rumbo a Hokkaido. En el avión, Len se quedó dormido debido a que no había podido descansar la noche anterior. Dormir junto a Pilika lo había mantenido despierto casi toda la noche. Pilika, en cambio, estaba completamente anonadada: iba a volver a su hogar! Y si realmente su hermano estaba allí? Luego de tanto tiempo de no verlo, de no saber si quiera si estaba con vida... Las cuatro horas del vuelo pasaron lentas, pero sobre todo ansiosas. Al aterrizar, Len pudo observar que la cara de la chica adoptó una expresión que jamás había visto antes, era mezcla de tristeza con felicidad... era nostalgia. Estaban en un bosque, un frío bosque cubierto de nieve que, casualmente, quedaba cerca de la aldea donde la chica vivía. Sin decir nada, Pilika tomó de la mano a Len y salió corriendo en dirección de su hogar. Corrieron al rededor de un cuarto de hora, quizá unos veinte minutos. La chica estaba cansada pero aún así no aminoró la marcha y jadeando abrió la puerta de su casa, sin soltar a Tao en ningún momento. La pequeña cocina estaba tal y como Pilika la había dejado.

-No está aquí.- Dijo, casi en un susurro y comenzó a temblar. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos lentamente hasta que se quebró y rompió en un llanto tan profundo como desesperado. Len no sabía qué hacer, había visto a la chica llorando pero nunca en ese estado, se sentía tan inútil y se odiaba por ello, odiaba no poder hacer más que mirar cómo la muchacha lloraba, ahora arrodillada en el piso, hasta que de repente cayó inconsciente.

"Diablos! Y si por toda esta angustia le pasase algo? qué debo hacer?" Por lo pronto, cargó a la muchacha en brazos con la intención de acostarla en su cama. Al fondo del pasillo había dos puertas de un lado y otra del lado contrario, probó con la primera y en seguida se dio cuenta que era el cuarto de Horohoro: era pequeño y azul y sólo contaba con un futón, una silla y un armario. Junto a este, había un par de tablas de snowboard; sobre la silla, ropa que seguramente su hermana le había doblado. Era escalofriante pensar que el cuarto se veía cómo si Horo hubiese estado allí horas, quizá minutos antes. Todo conservaba un orden tan hogareño que era difícil de creer que allí mismo estuviese sucediendo tal evento. Len abandonó ese cuarto tan pronto esa sensación extraña lo empezó a invadir. La casa de los hermanos Usui tenía, para él, esa particularidad, era pequeña y bonita pero, a pesar de no haber estado allí nunca en su vida, le daba una especie de nostalgia. Como si la ausencia de Horohoro se sintiese en las paredes. Len probó con la puerta de al lado y ésta sí era la del cuarto de Pilika. Era igual al de su hermano, con la diferencia de que las paredes eran de un celeste pastel y que además ella tenía una máquina de coser. Recostó a la chica en el futón y se sentó frente a ella. No pasaron ni diez minutos que el muchacho ya se había quedado dormido.

Al despertar, Len se dio cuenta de que Pilika ya no estaba allí recostada. Salió del cuarto y el olor a comida le hizo entender que la chica estaba cocinando.

-Hola, Len... no sé preparar comida china, pero espero que ésto te guste.- Le dijo Pilika con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí...- Le contestó vagamente el chico, lo confundía verla tan recuperada.- Oye, estás bien?

-No, pero sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de que si a mi hermano le hubiese ocurrido algo, ya me hubiese dado cuenta. Lo hubiese sentido, entiendes? Lo hubiese sentido.. aquí.- Dijo, señalándose el percho.

El chino le sonrió de forma arrogante, como siempre que sonreía, y le aseguró que iban a encontrarlo. Pero la chica lo miraba seriamente:

-Nunca en la vida podré encontrar forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Realmente no quiero ser una molestia...

-No.. No lo eres. Además, ahora que estamos en tu casa, la molestia sería yo.- Al oír esto, la chica se sonrío, pero luego su expresión cambió a una angustiada. Sonrojada, le preguntó:

-Puedes quedarte conmigo, Len?

-Ya te dije que te acompañaría, o no? Te dije que íbamos a encontrar a Horohoro y, hasta que no suceda, no te dejaré.

-Eres increíble.- Murmuró Pilika mientras movía la sartén de forma chistosa y torpe. Era temprano para cenar y tarde para almorzar, técnicamente era la hora de la merienda. Pero ambos estaban bastante hambrientos entonces hicieron una especie de cena a las 5 de la tarde. Comieron en silencio y con bastante prisa y al terminar, Pilika se levantó y, sin decir nada, se fue a su cuarto. Se veía pálida. "Ella es caucásica.. es obvio que va a verse pálida". Pero luego de recordar mejor su rostro cansado y triste, Len pensó que quizá fuese a enfermarse. Se dirigió al cuarto de la chica sólo para ver si se sentía bien y la encontró recostada boca abajo en su futón. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su frente, como si los estuviese usando de almohada. De su cabello -ahora negro- brillaban destellos azules causados por la luz y, seguramente también, por el desgaste del tinte. También podían verse las raíces celestes. Len había ido a verla con la intención de preguntarle cómo estaba, pero al llegar, su mente cambió de planes y se quedó observando a la muchacha. Su cabello terminaba en su cintura, la cual estaba algo descubierto por el descuido al momento de acostarse; más abajo, una falda que cubría la justo y necesario y marcaba las curvas de la chica. Len estuvo mirándola unos momentos, conteniéndose el impulso de tirarse sobre ella. "Si quiero ayudarla debería dejar de pensar esas cosas... pero cómo hacerlo si ella está ahí, en frente mío?", se dijo y al momento se le ocurrió una idea que ayudaría a Pilika y a la vez lo enfriaría un poco.

-Oye... iré a las montañas a buscar a tu hermano...

Al oírlo, Pilika se sentó en el futón instantáneamente.

-¿Qué?¿Estás loco? Aunque desde aquí no se sienta, allí nieva. Mucho, de hecho. Si mi hermano no regresó de allí, tú menos.

-No podrás hacer nada para detenerme. Quédate aquí y no te preocupes... si no vuelvo para las 11, ahí ya puedes preocuparte.

Esto último intentaba ser un chiste, pero la chica estaba realmente angustiada. Al notarlo, Len le aseguró que iba a estar bien y, para sorpresa de ambos, se acercó él y besó la frente de la chica.

-Adiós.


End file.
